After the 101 years of war
by Pur
Summary: 60 Years after the war: Avatar Aang has done may things to restore peace. One of them is creating a school where people from the three nations can learn about the other cultures, and about bending. Read about the lifes of four firstyear students.
1. History of our world

"The last war our world has known is called the "101-year war". Fire lord Sozin wanted to rule the world, with Fire as the superior element. He started the war 12 years after the death of Avatar Roku. Roku was an Avatar from the Firenation, so the new Avatar would be born in the Airnomads. That's why Fire lord Sozin started the war by attacking the Airnomads. All of them were killed, except for the Avatar.

The new Avatar was Avatar Aang. He was stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years. When he got out, he found out about the terrible war. He had only till the end of summer (it was winter when he got out of the iceberg) to defeat Fire Lord Ozai conquering the world. Sozin's comet would arrive in the end of summer, giving great power to all firebenders.

Avatar Aang succeeded. He now had the difficult task of restoring balance to the world. The world would never be the same again, because the airnation was destroyed forever.

Avatar Aang believed it was best if the people of the four nations would live together. If the people learned to except each other, just like him and all his friends from the four nations, the world would be in peace. That is why Avatar Aang decided to create a school were people of the three nations could learn of the other two nations. They would learn about the other cultures, with people of the other nations. Benders were also taught how to bend their element, and non-benders learn different fighting techniques (girls can choose how to fight Avatar Kyoshi-style for example).

The school was called Eirene. (Eirene meaning peace in an old language) It wasn't a big success at first, but more and more parents send their children to Eirene. Nowadays it's a popular school, where almost everyone goes to learn."

"_History Of Our World 5" by Koko of Kyoshi Island_


	2. Going to School

**1. Going to school**

A new sun was rising. One of the hundreds of birds in Omashu was singing his most beautiful song: it was spring, the season of a new begin. Zhuang was looking out of her window. Almost everyone in Omashu was still asleep. But she had a long journey ahead. She had to go to the Eirene School to learn about the other nations. But what Zhuang liked most about Eirene was that she would finally learn how to firebend. In al of her fourteen years she hadn't had one lesson firbending. It was because of the fact she lived in Omashu. There were no firbending masters here. Her father was a master earthbender, but her mother a non-bending firenation woman. Live had been hard for Zhuang's parents. Her grandparents were teenagers in the 101-year war. That's why her earthkindom parents hated her mother, and her mother's parents hated her father. They had tried to convince their parents that they really loved each other, and that they weren't going to kill neither each other nor their parents. But they failed. That was when they choose to leave their parents houses and move to Omashu were they would live like they were both earthkingdom citizens. They married and got three daughters. The two oldest daughters were already happily married, but Zhuang not. She was too young to be married and didn't want to marry any time soon either. Maybe when she had mastered firbending. She was really stubborn about it. And now she got her way. Her parents let her go to Eirene, were she was going to learn firebending.

"Have you packed everything, Zhuang?" mother was asking Zhuang out of the kitchen. "Yes mum, I even triple checked!" Zhuang answered her mother slightly annoyed. It happened often that her mother asked her things more then three times. That's why Zhuang was annoyed whenever her mother asked her something for the second time… Zhuang's father came into her room. "Your ostric horse is ready. You'll have to leave in ten minutes, because the group is going to leave at half past six. Mum has made you some breakfast. You should eat it while going to the meeting place." Zhuang turned around so that she faced her father. "Thanks dad. I'll get my bag and then…" (Zhuang paused for a second, trying to stop her voice from sounding sad) "I'll have to say goodbye…" "Oh, come here! Give your father a hug." Zhuang ran into her father's arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so going to miss you dad" "And I'm going to miss you too, little firebender!" They finally let go of each other. Zhuang walked to the kitchen, to her mother. She gave her a big hug and a kiss too." "The group isn't going to wait forever, Zhuang, as much as I hate to say it, you should go now."

"Bye mum! Bye Dad" Zhuang took a last look at her parent's faces before she turned around the corner on her ostric horse. I took ten minutes to get to the meeting place, near the gate. The other first year students of Omashu were going there too. Together with another group of students and guides from other towns and villages she would go to the Southern Airtempel. That was where the school was located.

Zhuang sighted. She could see a group of boys trying to impress some girls with a few basic earthbending moves they barely mastered. The girls gave the boys admiring looks and were giggling.

"It's going to be a long journey… I really hope there's someone I'm going to get along with…" Those were the last thoughts Zhuang had when she left Omashu…

* * *

Bai was standing on a big watertribe ship. They were using the wind now, but there wasn't any earlier. Bai had to help the other waterbenders to make sure they were going somewhere. That somewhere was school. She was very excited to go there. She really wanted to see lots of land, trees and plants, instead of the water and ice of the South Pole. OK, it was her element, but it was nice to see something else in her fourteen years. What Bai also liked was that she was going to meet people of the other nations. People of the great Earthkindom and the strong Firenation didn't like to go to a place were they could freeze to death.

"Land ahead" A loud voice made Bai totally happy. Land! That would mean the mountains of what was the Southern Airtempel were in sight.

"School, here I come!"

* * *

A big trail of smoke showed that there was a firenation ship at sea. The sight of the ship could have made a lot of people cry, but that was a 101 year ago. Now it made people smile. The storytellers and musicians of the firenation were famous. There was always someone on a firenation ship that possessed at least one of these qualities. If he or she got on land, he/she would make the people happy.

But this was no trading ship. Most of the people on this ship were students. They were heading for land to learn, not to trade or make people happy. One of them was Huo. He was a good singer, but he didn't want anyone to find out. His mother and sister were always asking him to sing a song, and that was the main reason why he didn't enjoy so sing anymore. He wanted to become someone of importance, but that required a good education. And what school was known for it's quality more that Eirene? Avatar Aang still made sure that everyone who left the school knew a lot about cultures, history, economics, the elements and fighting. Huo knew that he would learn how to master his firebending. He already trained and meditated a lot, but he still didn't entirely master the basics. Huo thought he was going to be laughed at by everyone for not being able to do high leveled bending.

Huo was now thanking Agni in his mind. He had heard that there were people who only knew how to create a small fire...

This was going to be a great start for Huo. He was going to show the world that he could help everyone, and that he could be a great leader. Not that he wanted to become a Firelord or something like that. A minister would be good enough. His nephew was going to be the Firelord, and Huo knew he could help his nephew. Iroh and Huo were close friends. Not that the sixteen-year-old Iroh acted like he was named after the wise Dragon of the West. He liked chasing girls and getting into trouble. Huo had heard from his mother that the Firelord was concerned about his son. They al hoped it was just his age…

But Huo wasn't concerned. The only thing on his mind was his own future. And his new life was starting now.

* * *

It was more then a week after Chun had left the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. He really did not like to travel by ostric horse, but he had no choice. His father had insisted him to go to Eirene, because it would help his father's company if Chun knew a lot about the other nations. Chun was the eldest son of five children. He would have to take over his father's company when his father would decide to retire. This was something Chun didn't like either. He wants to become a general or something like that. He wasn't an earthbender for nothing! But his father told him that he had the looks of a trustworthy young man (though he was only fifteen years old) for nothing either. Chun sighed again. He knew that the giggling girls behind him were still staring. He wished they disappeared but that didn't seem to work. He even thought he heard them giggle louder. Chun made his ostrich horse go faster.

Chun was almost in the head of the group when he noticed the walls of Omashu. He could see another group of students waiting there. He sighed again, and wished something else: "Please spirits, don't let some annoying boy or girl ride next to me. I don't want to be bothered with annoying questions and giggles"

The group was now standing still. Their 'leader' rode to the Omashu group. He said something to them Chun couldn't hear. So instead of listening, he watched the new group. He saw a bunch of boys trying to impress a group of girls with basic earthbending moves. Not that they were good at it. Chun almost couldn't suppress his smile. But those stupid girls actually thought those boys were cute! They were giggling… Chun sighed (again). The last thing he wanted was a new group of giggling girls after him, he just managed to get rid of the other group…

The leader had finished his little speech and the group of Omashu citizens joined the caravan. A girl was now riding next to him. Chun tried not to look to irritated, but it didn't work. He just couldn't stop himself from sighing again… The girl rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to be riding near to the giggling girls group. They are just so annoying. So don't be afraid I'm going ask you a lot of questions, I just want my peace" Hm… Maybe his little wish did work after all. "I was fearing you were going to, but I guess I didn't have to." The girl smiled and looked at him with her green eyes. "I'm Zhuang "  
"My name's Chun, I'm from Ba Sing Se"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
And after that, they were talking and riding together to the port were they would take a ship to the island were the school was located.


End file.
